1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a display panel and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing flexible display panel and a carrier for the manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) panel generally includes a glass substrate, a transparent protection layer disposed spaced apart from and opposite to the glass substrate, a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the glass substrate and the transparent protection layer and a driving circuit module. The glass substrate has a thin film transistor array and a plurality of pixel electrodes formed thereon. The transparent protection layer has a common electrode formed thereon. The driving circuit module is electrically connected with the thin film transistor array, the pixel electrodes and the common electrode and for controlling the TFT LCD panel.
An electrophoretic display (EPD) panel is a type of display panel based on an electrophoresis of affecting charged particles dispersed in a dielectric solvent. The electrophoretic display panel generally includes a glass substrate, a transparent protection layer disposed spaced apart from and opposite to the glass substrate, an electrophoretic layer arranged between the glass substrate and the transparent protection layer and a driving circuit module. The driving circuit module is for controlling the electrophoretic display panel. In addition, the electrophoretic display panel can be classified into two types of passive matrix type and active matrix type according to the driving manners. In particular, for a passive matrix type electrophoretic display panel, a plurality of row electrodes formed on the glass substrate and a plurality of transparent column electrodes formed on the transparent protection layer are necessary. For an active matrix type electrophoretic display panel, a thin film transistor array and a plurality of pixel electrodes formed on the glass substrate and a transparent plate-shaped electrode formed on the transparent protection layer are essential.
It is understood that the display panel is not limited to the above-mentioned TFT LCD display panel and electrophoretic display panel, and can be other type display panel such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel, the structural configuration thereof will not be described in detail herein.
With the applications of the display panels becoming more widespread and most of them are applicable to portable devices, the demand of miniaturization is increasingly required. In such a background, it is becoming more and more important on how to design out a slim and lightweight display panel. Nowadays, a flexible display panel with a flexible substrate instead to replace the traditional glass substrate can achieve the above-mentioned advantages and thus would potentially become a market focus as well as one of the future products.
In order to greatly minimize a difference between the manufacturing processes of the flexible display panel and the traditional display panel with glass substrate, a conventional manufacturing process of the flexible display panel is that firstly forming a flexible display panel on a glass substrate and then performing a laser releasing process to separate the flexible display panel from the glass substrate. The advantage of the conventional manufacturing process is that it is similar to that of the traditional display panel with glass substrate. However, in the laser releasing process, it is necessary to accurately preset the optical path of the laser beam to avoid the laser beam to damage the driving circuit module of the flexible display panel. Even so, the driving circuit module still could not escape the influence of the laser beam resulting from the inherent characteristics of energy distribution, interference and diffraction of the laser beam, the manufacture yield of the flexible display panel is degraded in some degree as a result.